


What lies beneath a lie?

by Sunnyqueen



Series: Club!AU [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Harry Potter References, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, M/M, OCs - Freeform, References to ABBA, Slow Burn, Toys, blowjob, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: He could not believe their guts. Because there was no way it had been just Lavi who contacted Link, mostly because he never told the redhead about him, which meant that Allen told him and they planned for Link to come by one day. How they did it was a whole other topic.
Relationships: Howard Link/Tyki Mikk, Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma, Lavi/Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Cross Marian, Sheril Kamelot/Tricia Kamelot, Wisely Kamelot/Nalei
Series: Club!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What lies beneath a lie?

He could not believe their guts. Because there was no way it had been just Lavi who contacted Link, mostly because he never told the redhead about him, which meant that Allen told him and they planned for Link to come by one day. How they did it was a whole other topic.

The blond was standing right in front him, wringing his hands together. His whole demeanor screamed that he was a wreck, he was looking at him in the eye, and if nothing else he was thankful for that.

“What are you doing here? Gonna rub some salt on it?” He questioned, wary; Link had been very clear about what they were not.

“I want… I need to clear things out with you.”

“Why? You can’t sleep at night and you want to ease your consciousness? Because I couldn’t care less. Or are you here because my meddling little brother threatened you to come? Because unless you’ve come by your own foot, you can turn around and leave, I’m working and I don’t have time to lose with you.”

“I can’t sleep, but I'm not here for me. I want to do right by you.” Link said before taking a step forward. “I lied.”

“Yeah, I remember.” What was Link playing at? He was going to storm out and kill Lavi and then Allen for thinking this would funny.

“No. I lied about how I feel about you.” The baker clarified.

“And what the fuck does that mean?” He was taken aback. Did that mean Link liked him? Because if it did, whatever the reason might have been, he would take him back. It was stupid, he knew, but he knew himself well enough to know that even if he made the blond work for it, he’d take him back.

“Can I…” He took a deep breath and looked at him. “Can I sit?” Tyki simply gestured at the chair in front of him.

“I… Do you remember Tokusa?”

The Portuguese blinked, confused. Yeah, he remembered Tokusa. One of his longest flings, he had to cut all ties with him when he confessed at him. He held no feelings for him and he wasn’t so cruel that he’d lead him on and then tell him he didn’t hold the same feelings for him. This was more of a Link thing to do. “I do. Why? What does he have to do with anything?”

“He has to do with everything.” His tone came out a bit harsher than he intended given that he was there to apologise. “He and I… We are basically brothers, we grew up together at the orphanage, neither of us was adopted and we both got apprenticeships, me at the bakery and him at a hairdressing saloon. Anyway, he was head over heels for you, he never shut up about you. And believe me, I know things about your sex encounters that I really did not ask to know. When you rejected him… He was like dead, he’d sleep and work, but he wouldn’t talk, he barely ate anything and it hurt to see him like that... it broke me.” He started fumbling with the button on his shirt’s sleeve. “And then he asked me if I would flirt with you, lead you on and then tell you it was a joke and I...I was so mad at you, fuck, I hated you for doing that to him that I instantly agreed. And we starting devising our plan.”

Tyki was both parts mad at Link and mad at himself as he realised that he was the one who brought that into himself. Maybe he had a been too harsh when he rejected Tokusa, maybe the ‘I told you I would never fall for you’ line had been out of place, but he had learnt over the years that being mean was the fastest way to keep old flings away.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him that much.” He muttered. “I just wanted to keep him away, I didn’t want to lead him on thinking he’d have a chance.” They weren’t looking at each other, both ashamed at their past actions, but Tyki was the first one to look up. “This doesn’t explain what the hell are you doing here, though.” Link swallowed dry before scratching the side of his cheek, something Tyki had realised the blond did when he was nervous. “What?”

The German took a deep breath and spoke the truth he had been dying to tell him after he left Tyki. “We didn’t consider a very important variable in this whole thing.” He looked up at him, a small pained smile and his eyes brimming with unspilled tears. “We didn’t consider I’d fall for you. It didn’t even cross our minds but...” He scrunched his shoulders and bit his lower lip. “You treated me so right, didn’t step over any of the lines I drew and you made sure I was always comfortable and having a good time… And instead of coming out clean I had to

lie and hurt you because I thought I failed Tokusa and that I’d lose him if he ever knew…” He chuckled dryly.

“And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m going to ask for it anyway: please forgive me. I know I lost any opportunity I might have had and I’m not going to ask for it, but please, please, say you can forgive me.”He was stunned. That had not been what he had expected. At all. And he wanted to reach out to the crying blond in front of him so bad, wanted to cradle and soothe him but he knew that was not something he should do, that he needed to convey how hurt he had felt, how hurt he was over the blond’s actions, so he was going to make him work for it.

“It hurt, you know?” He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palm. “You were the first person I actually ever wanted to date and you said it was all fake. I couldn’t even react, I just came back here and straight to Allen. He said it was your loss, and yet, I couldn’t believe him because you were everything I wanted in a partner. That I want in a partner.” Link had big tears rolling down his cheeks, splashing on the table and his hands were trembling like crazy. He was biting down on his lip, hard, to avoid the sobs coming out.

And that did it for him, because he knew there was no way Link was faking it, he knew this wasn’t another act, so he reached over and grabbed his hands. “I know you said you weren’t asking for a second chance, but it’s here for you to take.”

Link looked up so fast Tyki feared he was going to snap his head off. “R-really?” He could not believe it: the man he loved and that he hurt beyond belief was willing to him a second opportunity, was willing to put his heart at risk again for him.

“Yeah.” He smiled at him, brushing his knuckles.

Link stared at him, swallowing in nervousness. “Can I… kiss you?” He questioned, not wanting to step over the line.

“Not yet. I… still haven’t got over what you did, I’m still not sure you won’t stab me in the back again, so you are going to have to work for it. Harder than I did, at least.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Tyki didn’t reply to that. “I swear I’ll treat you right this time around, I won’t fail you again.”

“I know.” He smiled at him and Link returned the gesture. The Portuguese turned to look at the time: they had been there for an hour? They were about to close and he needed to talk with someone. “I need to talk with Lavi.”

“He’s scary, too.”

“Who? Lavi?” The blonde nodded. “Are we talking about the same ginger barman? What did he do to you?” He had known him for over a year and not even once had he heard him raise his voice.

“He said he’d let Allen free on me if I hurt you again.” He scratched the side of his cheek again. “They were scary.”

“They both came?” He was frowning now, it was one thing for Allen to intervene but for Lavi to get involved too… It didn’t seem like something the ginger would do.

“Not him. A woman. I think her name Tricia?”  
Well, that made more sense; maybe Tricia looked frail and sickly more often than not, but she was scary as fuck when she went into Mom mode, even Sheryl was afraid of angering her.

“That’s my brother’s finacée. And the last person you want to piss off.” Tyki told him.

“Yeah, so I’ve seen.” Tyki chuckled at that before standing up, the blond following suit. “I have morning shift today, wanna eat something together? Breakfast for you? Unless it’s too early…” He trailed of, looking at the side and missing Tyki’s fond smile.

“Breakfast sounds awesome. Should I come to the bakery?”

“No. I’ll come pick you up. Around 15.00-15.15?”

“Yeah.”

They stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do next, so Link decided to lean in and kiss the the croupier’s cheek. “Thank you.” The black haired didn’t reply, he simply blushed softly: he was usually doing this sort of gestures, so he was unfamiliar with someone doing it to him, but he liked it. A lot. He was snapped out of his thought by the loud ringing of the phone. “I’ll see myself out. See you tomorrow.”

Link left with that and a small smile. Tyki sighed and picked up the up the phone. “Hello.”

_“Tyki?”_

“Oh. Hey Mai.” He sat down on the sofa. “What's up?”

_“We were just calling to check up on all of you. Are you inside? Are you feeling sick again?”_

Sick. He was feeling the best he had felt in the last weeks! But his sister did not need to know the reason as to why just yet. “Nah, I was covering for Lavi while he went to eat something and a drunken asshole spilled his drink on my shirt, I was about to head out and help them clean up the glasses and everything.” Or more like confront Lavi about the whole Link thing.

 _“I see. Hey, Al is asking if Lavi’s doing ok on his own at the bar.”_ She said.

“Of course he is.” Seriously, those two talked everyday, Allen knew his boyfriend was perfectly fine. “When are you coming back?”

 _“A couple weeks.”_ Good, this way he’d have time to plan Allen, Lavi and Tricia’s murder and make sure it looked like and accident.

“Ok. I gotta go, see you.”

 _“See you. Good night!”_ She singsonged before hanging up.

He mused his hair before going downstairs, a blond mop at the end of the stairs: the German was looking around, a look of pure confusion written all over his pale face. “Link? Is something the matter?”

“Yeah hum… How do I get out? I was too nervous to pay attention on my way in.” His cheeks were dusted in pink.

Fuck, he was way too cute sometimes. Tyki chuckled and walked him to the door that led to the club, in silence, but it was the warm the kind of silence, the one Lavi and Allen always seemed to be enveloped in. “Will you be able to cross the dance floor on your own?”

“Ha. Ha. How funny.” Link grumbled, but smiled softly at him. “Good night.”

Tyki reciprocated the gesture. “Good night.”

* * *

As he watched him leave his eye caught Lavi following him with his one eye. Bastard. He stomped towards him, frowning.

"You. Come with me. Now." Lavi blinked before following the him into his room. "You knew. You knew about him. How?" Stupid question.

"Seriously Tyki? Allen tells me about almost everything, of course he'd tell me about you." He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at him, tiredly. "He was just worried about you, so I told him to tell me, to ease him."

Now he was feeling mildly guilty, of course Allen would have been worried about him. "Did you also know about him and Tricia going to see him?"

"Yeah. We uh… We hadn't planned for Tricia to go, too. She just threatened him to take her with him or else she'd…" He scratched the back of his head, deliberating if he should tell him or not.

"She what?" What leverage could she have over their DJ?

"She'd tell Neah how he had gotten his cut in the arm." He rubbed his eye before looking at him. "I'm sorry we did it without telling you, but you wouldn't have let us. You are far too proud for that, you'd have told us that you had gotten over him or some nonsense like that. So yeah, we went behind your back. Was it right? Probably not. Do we feel guilty? Definitely not." He stood up and flicked him on the forehead. "You needed to move on, and you couldn't do so without knowing why he acted that way on the first place."

"And you say they are devious. You may be a Hufflepuff, but you are just as manipulative as them." The redhead shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perhaps. But I cannot act scary like they do. I'm not sure which one of them terrified him the most, Al or Tricia." Tyki chuckled at that: to be fair, he didn’t know either. "He… He didn't hurt you again, did he? Because I told him I'd sent Al after him if he dared to."

"He… told me. About Tokusa and everything. I know it's my fault but I didn't really think he'd take it like that. I had always told him I wasn't looking for anything serious." He frowned before looking up. "I guess I had it coming." Lavi didn't reply to that. "He begged for a second chance." Well, not exactly but they didn’t know he offered it, he would never live it down otherwise.

"What did you say?"

Tyki looked away, blushing faintly. "I told him he'd have to work for it, but that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon."

"That's good." He bumped him in the shoulder and it warmed him that Lavi was so at ease around him. "I'll leave you alone. I'm going to sleep."

"You are staying today?" He had been going back to the apartment he shared with Kanda, but he was probably too tired to drive and thank god Lavi had more common sense than Allen, otherwise if he had an accident he’d have his little brother in his face for letting him drive.

"Yeah. I don't think it'd be a good idea to take the car right now. So good night." He smiled and left, going to his and Allen's room and leaving Tyki alone to relive the last hour of his life.

He thought of going downstairs again, deal with his dear customers, but he really didn’t feel like and he knew Jazz was capable of handling them just fine. He sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, knowing that he had all the hot water for himself.

He dropped all the clothes in a pile and stepped under the hot spray. He massaged his shoulders briefly, he had so many knots they probably were like a fishing net, he’d ask his brother to undo them, the bastard had magic hands.

“I… have him back.” He whispered in awe, biting his lips to avoid grinning like a fool. He was going to make the idiot work for it, but after seeing him cry he would have taken him back right there.

Once he felt warm and relaxed he dried his hair and slipped into bed, loving how cold his bedspread was.  
He slept like a fucking baby.


End file.
